Pups and The Present Drive
This is a Second gen story and is a Christmas Special. All the Oc that are not mine or part of the DPP I got permission to use Characters Safety Environment: FayeXBullet's pups Canary and her pups Disabled Paw Patrol Golden Retrievers Siblings Trooper Winika Summary Its Christmas Eve and everyone was excited for Christmas Day the next day. Though when the pups found out that the pups and children in the hospital don't get presents. They decide to start a present drive can they do it with less then a day to go? Story It was the morning of Christmas Eve and everyone was excited for Christmas the next day. Tic Tac and Skittles went to Ashes house to get him. Tic Tac: "Sees Ashes outside" Ashes! Skittles: Ashes hey! Merry Christmas Ashes! Ashes: "Sees them" Merry Christmas to you two!! Tic Tac: We came to get you the mayor is having a Christmas party! Ask your mom if you can go! Ashes: "runs in and ask and she said yes" I can go! Skittles: Alright! Let's go then! (The trio went to the Christmas party) (there was festive face paints, snacks, and games ) Skittles: Wow look at all of this! Tic Tac: Its amazing! Ashes: "see's his friend Dodge" There is Dodge I'm going to say hi! "goes to Dodge" Dodges: Dodge see Ashes! Ashes: "writes" Hi buddy Merry Christmas! Dodge: Merry Christmas Ashes! Ashes: "writes" How are you Dodge and are you excited for Santa to come? Dodge: Dodge is good. Dodge is super excited for Santa to come! Tic Tac: "Comes over" "writes" Hi Dodge! Dodge: Hi! Skittles: "writes" Hi Dodge wanna come and join us for the party? Dodge: Dodge got to ask daddy first! "Goes to ask his dad and comes back" Daddy says yes! Skittles: "Writes and says" Yes! lets go! Ashes: Hey look a face painter! "writes" Does dodge wanna get his face painted? Dodge: Dodge does!! Skittles: i do to. "See's Ruby" Hey I see Ruby and Rufus! Ruby: Hi you guys having fun? "as she writes it down" Tic Tac Skittles. Ashes: Yes we are! Dodge: Dodge sure is! Rufus: "writes" See you guys later! (the four go to the face painting booth) Tic Tac: I want two candy canes on my face please Face painter: Alright! "paints him with candy canes on his two cheeks" Dodge: Dodge thinks Tic Tac looks cool! Tic Tac: "Writes" Thanks bud. (then Skittles went and got Christmas presents on her checks, Ashes got Christmas stockings and Dodge got a Christmas Tree on each of his cheeks) Tic Tac: You guys look amazing! "writes" Dodge you look awesome! Dodge: Thanks! Skittles and Ashes: Thanks! Dodge: "See's Zandig and Jackson" Dodge sees pups he doesn't know. Skittles: "looks" "Writes" That is Zandig and Jackson there are Therapy dogs. Tic Tac: What are they doing here and they don't look happy. Ashes: Don't know but we should make sure there okay. "Writes" Let's see if Zandig and Jackson are okay bud. Dodge: Okay! (they go to them) Tic Tac: Hey Zandig and Jackson meet Dodge and Ashes. You got to write stuff down for Dodge due to he is deaf. Dodge: Hi! Zandig: "Writes" Hey Dodge nice to meet you.. Ashes: Why the long faces its Christmas eve we should be happy. Dodge: Dodge wonders why you two are sad. Jackson: "Writes and says" We just came from the Hospital but the pups kids are getting no presents tomorrow, on Christmas Day due to the hospital can't afford to get presents for them and Santa can't do it. (the pups were shocked) Dodge: Dodge wants the hospital to have a good Christmas! Ashes: Me to buddy "Writes it down" Tic Tac: We can help! Hey how about we do a present drive? I heard about them. "writes it down for dodge" Ashes: Yea, that be awesome! "writes it down for dodge" Dodge: Dodge likes the ideal! Zandig: "Writes and says" One slight problem its Christmas eve no stores are open on today. Tic Tac: We can help! Ashes: Yes! The Disabled Paw Patrol Can help!! Ashes: "Writes" Wanna help them get presents for the children and pups in the hospital Dodge? Dodge: Dodge does! Zandig: "writes and says" You guys will help us out? For real? Dodge: Dodge will! Ashes/Tic Tac and Skittles: Yes!! Tic Tac: Let's go get Rufus and Ruby! "Writes for dodge" (they all run of to find Rufus and Ruby) Ruby: "Writes and says" Hey pups what's up? Rufus: "Writes and says" Why the long faces? Its Christmas Eve Santa is coming! Dodge: Dodge is sad that Children and Pups won't get presents for Christmas! Tic Tac: My friend Jackson and Zandig told us that and made us really sad we wanna do a present drive! Ashes: Yes, but we only got less then a day. Ruby: Don't worry we can help! "takes out her pup pad and presses the button" Disabled Paw Patrol to the lookout! Disabled Paw Patrol pups: Ruby and Rufus needs us! (They all go to the lookout and get in there gear and line up in front of Rufus and Ruby) (everyone is waiting for Rufus and Ruby to speak) (as Ruby started to speak in the microphone It appeared on a screen for the deaf) Ruby: Hello pups thanks for coming quickly. We got a Christmas Emergency! Rufus: Two therapy dogs said that kids and the pets at the hospital won't get presents for Christmas! Pups: "Gasp" Jay: We got to help! Wave: Yes! we do! Rufus: For this mission we will need. Ruby: We will need everyone for this! Rufus: We want everyone to ask neighbors. Noah: All animal need a leg up! Dodge: When Trouble looks Bleak Dodge on Beat! Rufus and Ruby: Disabled PAW Patrol to the rescue! (Every pup and Ruby get in there vehicles and spread out) (Starting with Jay) Jay: "Knocks" H hello? Man: "comes and opens the door" Hello? Oh Hi there. Jay: Hello my name is.. Jay and..I work the DPP and we are helping the hospital get toys for them due to they won't get any. Man: Oh oh okay so you doing a presents drive that is so nice let me see what I got hold on. "goes and gets a few toys" here you go. Jay: Thank you so much. (With Wave) Wave: "Lands and knocks" Woman: Oh hello there Wave: Hello, I'm Wave from the DPP and we are collecting toys for the hospital due to they won't get any presents for Christmas from Santa tomorrow. Woman: Oh Okay! "goes to give some presents" (with Noah and Capone) Noah: Come on Capone Capone: "yips" Coming Noah "sniffs something" Noah I smell trouble. Noah: "sniffs" Me too lets go! (they run to a truck accident) Capone: "Yips" I hope they're okay! Noah: Me too! "Calls Ruby and Rufus" Ruby Rufus we got big problems over on this end, a truck accident happened. Rufus and Ruby: What? We send Dodge, Ashes, Tic Rac and Allison over. (Meanwhile with Tic Tac Ashes and Dodge) Dodge: Dodge is greatful of the toys Man: Happy to help. (Their pup tags beeped) Rufus: Dodge, Tic Tac, and Ashes there has been a truck accident and we need you to go help out Allsion will meet you there. Dodge: When Trouble looks Bleak Dodge on Beat! Tic Tac: Blood sugar issues are why you yelp, I will provide the sweetest help! Ashes: This fire pup will get you safely out and up! (They go the the scene and meet Noah and Capone) Allsion: Hey guys. Dodge: "Goes out to the street after he secured the area they working in" "Barks Megaphone! "Bark" stop sign! Dodge request all traffic stop! Every car stopped. Ashes: Hey. Allsion: Mind Helping me get him out? Noah: You got this covered so me and Capone will keep going good luck to you. Bye Allsion! Allsion: Bye! Capone: "Yips" Yes, good luck. (Noah and Capone went back to helping get toys) Ashes: Yes, let's do it. "They get the man out carefully" Man: ooh oh..what..happened? Allsion: Easy they you just had a truck accident I'm Allison from the DPP and I'm their medic. "checks him out" "hmm i don't see anything to seriously wrong but I'm going to send you to the hospital in case. "She gets him onto her stretcher and goes to the hospital." (At the hospital the staff were wondering how they were going to get presents for the pups and kids) Nurse 1: I really don't wanna ruin they Christmas Doctor 1: I know me either but we got no extra money to get them anything due to Santa can't make it in time. Trooper: All of the kids and the pups I visit really want to get presents and is worried they won't get any. I also don't wanna upset them. Intercom: We got a patient coming in who had a truck accident to your places. Doctor: we better get to work! Trooper: And I better go cheer up the kids and the pups. "leaves" (They get the man from the truck accident into a hospital bed and taken care off) Trooper: ""(Thinking to himself" How are we going to give the kids and the pups a decent Christmas?" Without knowing he bumped into Allsion") Trooper: I'm sooo soo sorry I didn't see you there I wasn't paying attention. I should of been watching where I was going. Allsion: It's alright no harm done. Trooper: Again I'm really sorry I was just thinking on how to cheer the pups up with no presents. Allsion: "Smiles" Well you guys are in luck. I'm one of the Disabled PAW Patrol members and we are having a present drive for you guys. Trooper: Wow! You know you didn't have to do that. Allsion: We know we wanted too! I better get going name's Allsion by the way! Trooper: My names Trooper nice to meet you Allsion and thanks so much! (Allsion was heading back to the DPP lookout) Pup: "whimpering" Someone help me please! Allsion: "hears and stops and soon sees the pup" and goes to the pup and gasps" What happened? Pup: To..tell you..the truth..I really don't know..I was..looking for stuff to fix and give away "wags her tail" but then some .."vomits" I keep..vomiting. Allsion: Tell me everything what you did. Pup: All i did..was eat some food.. Allsion: What kind of food.? Pup: grapes.."vomits" Allsion: "gasp" "takes her in her ambulance fast and treats her" Pup: Wow..I feel better what..happened? Allsion: Grapes are toxic to dogs like us. Pup: Thanks uh..you name is. Allsion: Oh, My name is Allsion. Pup: Thanks you Allsion my names is Winika. Allsion: Nice name. I got to get back to the Disabled Paw Patrol. We are helping the hospital get presents for them. Winkia: Thanks. Cool and I can help I'm a master at wrapping! Allsion: Okay hope in! (They all go into the DPP lookout) Allsion: Hey "see's a whole pile of toys" Wow! that's a lot of toys! Jay: Yes, it is! But were having problems wrapping them. Winkia: I can help! I'm awesome at wrapping she invited me here and i wanted to help! Wave: Great we love the help! Winkia: Hey! I also got an ideal! After were done how about us dress in elves and reindeer costumes. Ashes: Wow an awesome ideal! "Writes that down for dodge" Dodge: Dodge likes that! (After awhile all of them wrapped all of the presents ) Ruby: Wow that is a lot and we are done. Thanks so much for helping us Winkia. Winkia: You are so welcome! Ruby: Lets get you ready pups! Rufus: The youngest pups are going to be reindeer and the others will be elves! "as he said this Ruby, writes that down for Dodge" Dodge: Dodge be a reindeer! (All the pups were dressed. The older pups were wearing green and red elf uniforms and had red circles painted on their cheeks. The younger pups had on reindeer costumes and had their faces painted light brown, white, and tan to look like reindeer. Soon they loaded up the presents and went to the hospital.) Ashes hehe we all look so cool. Capone: Yep Bud we do hey who are they? (He pointed to a family of collies and two dogs,) Rufus: That's Canary, my pups and her puppies! (He Leaped out) Canary? Canary: Oh! (Giggling while looking at Rufus in his elf costume) We are here donating our time with a special Christmas party for the pups and kids here. (Feather and Finch yipped) Saffrone: Yep I am in charge of the music. Paprika: I am in charge of the games and fun. Thyme: (in her cook uniform) I am in charge of the sweets and food. Hehe hero Ashes? Ashes:(giggles) Yep! Canary: Why are you all dressed up like Elves and Reindeer? Ruby: (coming up) We just successfully finished a present drive. Dodge: We got Presents for pups and kids. Canary: Wow! Ruby: Who are you two? (She motions to the other two dogs) Ra: I'm Ra. We came to help the hospital. We came from the nearby mall and got some gifts. Busta: My name's Busta! We also came to make the kids smile and play. Thulite: Great oh look a truck is coming! Zander: Huh its from a toy factory. Noah hey wait a minute. The driver... Ashes: Its the one we saved. (all wrote down the words for Dodge) Dodge: What it doing here? (Another driver came out and told the hospital to thank the DPP and they learned of the present drive. So the manager filled a truck with enough toys to give two gifts to each pup and child.) Ashes: Wow! (Writing it Down for Dodge) Dodge: Kids and pups will be so happy. Trooper: (Seeing all the gifts and the gang in costume) Wow! You guys really saved the holidays for the kids. Ruby: It was not just us. Canary, her pups, Ra, and Busta helped. Ra: We wanted to help. Busta: All should have a happy holidays! With that they all went to the hospital and the kids were really really excited and were super happy. Disabled Paw Patrol, Busta, Ra and Tropper: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! The EndCategory:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Christmas Story Category:Christmas Specials